"Lets Go Midas Style!" (District 1 Hunger Games)
This is the page for "Lets Go Midas Style!" One of the many sub-games in Anon....'s 3rd Hunger Games Mentors Sensation Powers (Male Victor of these games, created by Brony10) Lily Sunshine (Female Victor of these Games, created by Moviepopcorn123) Tributes Italics mean that they are dead. People in bold are the District 1 careers or a victor. The Chariot Ride The 28 tributes preparing to enter the District 1 Games were sitting on a chariot made of gold. They were recling on couches, wearing togas, and eating peaches. The golden chariot was studdes with Jewels, and everyone was smiling and being happy. The crowd like this, and each tribute in District 1 gets £6000 to spend. Day 1- The Bloodbath. Deaths: 7 Duncan- 14th for the boys, 28th Overall- Blown up. Pretty- 13th for the boys, 27th Overall- Blown up. Ashley- 14th for the girls, 26th Overall- Stabbed by Cream. Issy- 13th for the girls, 25th Overall- Stabbed by Cream. Holly- 12th for the girls, 24th Overall- Beheaded by Excel. Oliver- 12th for the boys, 23rd Overall- Suffocated by Viper. Tim- 11th for the Boys, 22nd Overall- Beheaded by Sensation. Pretty's POV So I'm here. Waiting to die like a criminal. What have I done to deserve this? Being a desendant of some one who rebelled? Is it a crime to be a desendant of rebels? Is it a crime to fall in love with your district partner, and being forced to kill her? I stare at the combantants. Mostly people my age or younger or older. I see Duncan breaking his token in half. He drops one half, and throws the other at my plate. He's going to blow me up. Is it a crime to just be here, in this arena? Then the token lands on my plate. BOOM!!! BOOM!!!!! Cream's POV Apart from the fact that 2 tributes got blown up, everything is going well. GONG!!! I immediatly run to the cornicopa, while everyone is still on their plates and I take a golden dagger. I then run to the two Cole sisters, whatever their names are. I then sacrifice both of them to the Sun God. After that, I run away, into the forest and I smile to myself. I'm going to get gifts, I'm sure of it. Viper's POV So after the careers had found each other, we went off to kill some tributes. We found Oliver Woods and Holly Bell snogging under some mistletoe. Man, snogging is sooooo not allowed in the arena. The punishement is death. To prove this, Excel beheaded Holly, and I suffocated Oliver. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 6 cannons, 6 deaths. Job done. Tim's POV Walking in the arena alone. No supplies. No weapons. Nothing, except for my wit and my cunning. My 5 best friends, Oliver, Duncan, Holly, Issy and Ashley are dead. I'm the last one left, I don't want to live, I want to die. I then see a tribute called Sensation. He sees me, he runs towards me, sword in hand and he quickly beheads me. BOOM! Sensation's POV After killing the weak kid, me and Minea saw the career camp. I decided to put snares all around the camp, and trap the careers and then kill them. I want to return home along with Minea. I know how to do so. By winning. Later we saw the 7 faces in the sky, including the boy that I killed. NIGHT 1 Deaths- 2 Glitter- 11th for the Girls, 21st Overall- Caught in a snare set by Sensation and bled to death. Draco- 10th for the boys, 20th Overall- Walked into the Career camp and was tortured to death by Viper. Glitter's POV I decide to take first watch. I walk around the camp and then I tread on a snare. I'm caught. Can't break free, I'm dying- bleeding to death. "ANYONE HELP!" I yell, but none of the careers wake up. Then I see Sensation, the boy who I turned down. Well, he's now getting his revenge. BOOM! Draco's POV I've been here for three hours, being tourtured by Viper. I've lost both of my legs, a hand, and now Viper is taking out my heart. This is it. My last breaths, my last heartbeats, my last blinks. Then I lose conciesness and Die. BOOM!!! Day 2- The Fountain Deaths- 6 Steel- 9th for the boys, 19th Overall- Turned into Gold Silk- 10th for the girls, 18th Overall- Turned into Gold Blade- 8th for the boys, 17th Overall- Beheaded by Sensation Excel- 9th for the girls, 16th Overall- Beheaded by Sensation. Envy- 7th for the boys, 15th Overall- Turned into Gold. Studded- 8th for the girls, 14th Overall- Beheaded and stabbed in the throat by Sensation and Lily. Lily's POV I'm being chased by a career called Steel. I'm running away from him and then I see a fountain and a dead end. I turn around, and I see him. He jumps, his sword glistening in the sun, and I dodge him, He falls into the fountain and at once he is made of gold. BOOM! I wonder what they are going too do to him- bury him or melt him down into currency? I sharpen my wooden stick and I dip it into the fountain and turn it into gold. Well Careers can kiss my butt, for I'm coming to get them! The my second career, Silk comes into focus. "Where did you get the gold sword from?" She asked. I then grabbed her, and threw her into the fountain, and her cannon goes off. Minea's POV I wake up with a silver parachute in my face. I open it, hoping it's food, or matches, but instead it's a note. "Beware the Fountain". What does that mean? Sensation read the note and decided to avoid any fountains that we saw. He then looked at the snares that he had set. There were two careers and a non-career. Excel, Blade and Envy. Sensation beheaded the two careers, but grabbed Envy and walked him to a fountain, guarded by a girl. "That's my district partner." She said. Sensation did not care, and threw Envy in the fountain, at once he turned into gold! Then another career, Studded, ran towards us, and Lily and Sensation nodded and Lily stabbed her in the throat, and Sensation had beheaded her. Bpth tributes were covered in blood. That is how Lily became our ally, but we both knew that one of us, maybe all three of us, would die. The Male victor (10 years into the future) So Not many people knew about he fountain that could turn people into gold. It cost a couple of people their lives. SIlk, Steel and Envy, all melted down into the currency, you never knew if you were holding a normal piece of gold- or what used to be a human being. The tributes who survived day 2 were shocked when they saw the eight faces in the sky, added to the seven that died the night before, making 15 deaths in two days. The careers had lost almost half of their members in one day, and only a couple of members had survived. At this rate, the victors would be crowned tomorrow they thought, and they wanted it to be them. The Female victor (10 years into the future) My children want to know what happened in that arena, the one where tributes turned into gold, the one when Sensation killed most of the careers, and the one where only two or three careers made it through to Day 3. I tell them how I survived, by being strong and brave, as well as avoiding being turned into gold. I knew that the games would end tomorrow or the day after, and I made sure that it would be me that became the female victor. Night 2 Deaths: 3 Bliss-7th for the girls, 13th Overall-Burnt Cream-6th for the boys, 12th Overall-Turned into Gold Minea- 6th for the girls, 11th Overall- Suffocated by Lily. Cream's POV I'm fleeing from my burning camp. Bliss Diamonds, my District Partner, set it alight. I see her dead body, covered in burns. I run towards a fountain, my cloths alight. That's when I am sent some sponser gifts. Golden paint, A scarf and nose plugs. What use is this to me? I'm screaming by now, waking up one tribute. I jump into the fountain. Lily's POV After seeing an unfortunate boy jump into the special fountain, I woke up and looked at his sponser gifts. Gold paint, a scarf and nose plugs, and that's when I come up with an idea. I walk to my ally, Minea and I paint her body in gold paint, and I put the nose plugs over her nose and tie the scarf over her mouth. Ten minutes later, she has suffercated to death. Three cannons go off, and Sensation wakes up. "Minea!!! What happened?" He asks. "A boy was sent a scarf, nose plugs and gold paint and he came here, and did this to Minea. I grabbed him as soon as I woke up, and I threw him into the fountain. But by then, Minea had died. Sorry." Sensation Hugs me, tears flowing down his cheeks. I feel guilty, I lied and I killed an ally. What will Sensation do when he finds out? Day 3- The Male Victor Deaths: 7 (Plus one victor being taken out of the arena) Tux- 5th for the boys, 10th Overall- Blown up. Basule- 4th for the boys, 9th Overall- Cut in half by Viper. Stunning- 3rd for the boys, 8th Overall- Strangled by Sensation Viper- 2nd for the boys, 7th Overall- Stabbed by Sensation. Sensation- 1st for the boys, 6th Overall- Taken out of the arena and proclamed One of the two Victors. Flovia- 5th for the girls, 5th Overall- Beheaded by Rosalie. Rosalie- 4th for the girls, 4th Overall- Shot by Lily. Sensation's POV I wake up this morning to hear Ceaser's Voice. "All the five men here. I want you to go to the cornicopa and fight each other to the death. If you don't go, you'll be blown up!!" I immideatly leave Lily and walk to the cornicopa and I only see three other guys, because Tux decided not to turn up, because he wanted to die. Viper immediatly goes to Bascule and cuts him in half from head to toe. To show Viper what I'm made of, I strangle Stunning. It is now between me and Viper. Vipers' POV "I'm going to be a sensation!" Sensation smiled. "No you won't. A viper is a type of snake, and I will will slither away alive." I retort. Sensation then grabbed a sword that had been left behind. We we both armed, both eager to win, both ready to kill. I charged at Sensation, but Sensation dodged and stabbed me in the back, and punctured my heart. I fall to the ground, my clothes covered in my blood. Sensation was right. He was a Sensation. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Rosalie's POV "Sensation Powers, the male victor in these games!!!!" Ceaser yelled. The guy that we did not accept into the careers, is now the victor. I wish we HAD accepted him now. Anyway, I spot Viper's District partner, and I behead her. Another cannon goes off. I am the last career. Deal with it because I will win, and I will kill Sensation the sensation. I bet you the Capitol girls will fawn over him. A Powerful Sensation. Suddenly, I turn around, and I see Lily. She has a bow and arrow. She shoots me in the heart. BOOM!! Lily's POV There are three of us left, A girl I can't name, Lydia and myself. All three of us want to win. We want to leave the arena. But will Sensation forgive me? "Sensation. I lied. I killed Minea, not that boy Cream. I'm so sorry, I had to kill her, because only one girl and one boy can make it out alive, and so I had to kill her. I'm sorry." I sob, hoping that he will forgive me. Night 3 Deaths: None Nothing interesting happened on night three, except Lydia, Shine and Lily make camps really near the fountain and 20 metres apart from each other Day 4- The Female Victor Deaths: 2 (including the other victor getting taken out of the arena. Lydia- 3rd for the girls, 3rd Overall- Stabbed by Lily (Shine confused their identities) Shine- 2nd for the girls, 2nd Overall- Beheaded by Lily. Lily- 1st for the girls, 1st Overall- Taken out of the arena and Proclamied Victor. Shine's POV This is it. Three Girls, one spot left. I own that spot, it has my name on it. I see the other two girls fighting, Lydia on the left and Lily on the right. Then Lily falls down dead. Lydia turns around and sees me, and walks up to me. She looks ready to kill another tribute. Lily's POV I stare at Shine, my last opponent in the massive games. Who will die, me or her? "Lydia, I will kill you and I will shine like a star!" Shine boasts. "Lydia? I'm Lily!!" I yell back and then I go in and behead her. Then the helicopter comes, announces my victory, and takes me home. Sensation's POV The first coincidence: The final three girls' district partners were killed by me The second coincidence: Lily killed my District partner. I forgave Lily after she came out of the arena. I hugged her, and realised that we could have the rest of our lives. Lily, you have stolen my heart....... Victors: Sensation (Created by Brony10) Lily (Created by Moviepopcorn123) Category:Anon.... Category:Hunger Games